


I saw you across the subway

by bookbound9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanfiction, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookbound9/pseuds/bookbound9
Summary: The au no one asked for where Magnus sees Alec on the street one day and takes a subtle picture so he can thirst about it to Ragnor who, when he gets it, decides to help his best bud out and puts it up online with the caption ‘help my friend @magnusbane find his one true love’ and when Magnus wakes up the next morning it’s gone viral and he’s got a text from Ragnor saying ‘we found him:)))))) oh and Ellen wants to meet you?’ Also Magnus is kinda into alternative stuff and he's a BAMF





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my parabatai for Beta-ing this for me!!
> 
> Also if you all want music to listen to while reading this you can find my Spotify playlist "Not your favs"

Magnus was on his way home from work. He was taking is normal route home, by subway. He had been focusing on his phone, but he had heard a baby crying and two people arguing. So he looked up just out of curiosity, and what he saw... Wow. God or whoever had blessed this man...He was tall, lean, and muscular. And of course he was Magnus’ favorite type, black hair and hazel eyes. This man was gorgeous! Magnus decided to capture this moment, he sneakily (which means he fumbled with it before the man looked over) and took a picture of him. After staring at the man for about five minutes he looked up and met Magnus’ eyes. They stared at each other until it was Magnus’ stop. While getting off the train he turned around, and with a big flourish, waved and winked. He waited for the man's response and when he saw the pink tint erupt on the man's cheeks, Magnus started fanning himself dramatically. And he turned around and headed to his loft, feeling immensely proud of himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got to his loft he was surprised to see Ragnor on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand. 

“Hello my dear friend.” Ragnor looks up at him with surprise. 

“Well what's got you in such a good mood ‘my friend’?” With that Magnus falls dramatically on the chair next to Ragnor.

“Well my friend I just saw the most gorgeous man ever on the subway.” Ragnor makes a nonchalant sound.

“Did you get his number?” Ragnor asks with a tone that sounds like he really doesn't care what the answer is. 

“Sadly no. Nor his name, but I did get a picture of him.” Ragnor’s head snaps up. 

“You didn't talk to him, but you took a picture of him?” 

“Yes. And, what's the problem with that?” Ragnor rolls his eyes, scoots forward on the chair, and puts his elbows to his knees. To Magnus he looks like he’s about to tell him the mystery of life. 

“Yes there is a problem. You're clearly think this man is attractive but you don't know who he is or what his name is. Who knows? He might be a tourist and you’ll probably never see him again.”

“Ahh Ragnor. Always the debby downer. I believe deep down, that he in fact lives here. I mean he didn't look at all lost on the subway.” With this Ragnor throws his hands up in the air. 

“All right Magnus, believe what you want.” Magnus smirked at Ragnor. 

“Oh I in intend to.” Magnus and Ragnor talk for quite some time that night, until Ragnor says he has to go because of a client he has the next morning.

 

What Magnus doesn't know his that while he wasn't looking Ragnor sent the picture of the man to himself.

 

Magnus wakes up the next morning to the sound of his phone pretty much exploding. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes, and reaches for his phone. It's twitter? Magnus didn't have nearly as many followers as these comment notifications. As he scrolls to find the original tweet he see’s that it’s…… Ragnor’s!? It's the picture Magnus took of the man on the subway. And the comment is ‘help my friend @Baneofyourexistance find his one true love ❤️’. The location tag is Brooklyn.

“Holy Shit!” It's gone viral! More than 150k retweets and around 200k likes! While Magnus is still staring at his phone he gets a call from Ragnor. Magnus’ doesn't even wait for Ragnor to speak.

“You sick bastard! Why would you put that on Twitter!?” He can hear Ragnor’s laughs at the other end of the phone. 

“I was not expecting that reaction my friend. I thought you would be thrilled.” Magnus’ angry facade shattered.

“I mean it's pretty cool. But I'm still kind of mad at you.”

“Ok. You can continue to be mad at me later. The original reason I called was that we found him.” Magnus was a little confused about his straightforwardness. 

“What? What do you mean?” Ragnor scoffed. 

“Oh come on Magnus. I mean we found him. The boy on the subway.” Magnus pulls away from the phone a little. 

“You're serious aren't you?” Ragnor huffs. 

“Yes Magnus I'm serious.” 

“Ok. Who is he then.” Ragnor laughs at the other end of the phone.

“Well that's for me to know, and you to find out. Your meeting him today at that coffee shop. uhh what's it called…Ah! Yes, Java Jones. Your meeting him at noon so be ready by then.” Magnus is shocked. He's meeting this man today. And in…  
Magnus looks to the clock. 40 minutes! 

“Ragnor you couldn't have given me more of a warning? You know how long it takes me to get ready!” 

“Yes I do my friend. Now go get ready!”

Alec’s POV (hehehe)

Alec wakes up the next morning after seeing that gorgeous man on the subway. Oh boy did Izzy tease him about it. And she thought it was even funnier that the man had took a picture of him. Alec could tell he was trying to be subtle, but Alec is just very perceptive. Any way. He wakes up and he thinks about the man winking at him. Boy was he good looking. Alec walks out of his room down to the kitchen where the smell of coffee was wafting up to his room. When he gets down to the kitchen Izzy and his brother Jace are talking very ecstatically to each other.

“Good morning.” He says while walking to the coffee machine.

“Why good morning big brother!” Izzy beams at him. 

“Um ok.” Then Jace comes up to pat him on the back.

“Morning bro.” Alec looks at both of them suspiciously. 

He leans against the counter and crosses his arms. “All right. Spill.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alec’s POV

“Wait a minute. You did what?” Alec says glaring at his sister. 

“Ok. So you remember that man that was on the subway yesterday?” Alec nodded.

“Well apparently he showed his friend the picture he took of you. And his friend posted the picture on twitter, and it went viral.” Alec was staring at his sister blankly. He rolls his eyes and lets out a huff. 

“Alright.one more time.” Izzy looks at him exasperatedly. 

“A picture of you was put on twitter. It went viral. Now your meeting Mr. Mystery in….” Izzy pulls out her phone to check the time. 

“Thirty minutes.” And then starts heading for her bedroom. 

“What?!” Alec calls after her.

“Your meeting him in thirty minutes! Now. Go put on some normal clothes and eat breakfast!” Alec is still shocked. 

“Wait a sec-” He’s cut off when his sisters bedroom door slams shut. Alec’s shoulders slump. But then he remembers that Jace is still sitting at the island. 

“How did this happen?” He asks Jace without actually turning around. 

“Well…. Some guy must’ve thought you were extremely good lookin’, took a picture of you. And now you’re twitter famous. And meeting ‘Mr. Mystery” Jace says using finger air-quotes. 

“In thirty minutes.” Alec glares at him. 

“You’re really taking Izzy’s side on this?” Jace beams at him.

“Yep! Now go get your hot ass into some suitable clothes.” Alec just stands there, mouth agape, looking at jace with a dumbfound expression. Jace rolls his eyes. “Let's go! Chop-Chop hot shot!” With that Jace marches toward his room and slams the door also. 

 

“Uhhhhh.” Alec already knows what’s going to happen. This has happened enough times already. His siblings, who can’t keep their noses out of his love life (his nonexistent one), set him up. It’s going to be super awkward, and he’s not going to have a good time. But when he gets home and his siblings ask how things went, he’ll say it went good. And then after about a month, and his siblings ask about ‘Mr. Mystery’ he’ll avoid the topic or change the subject. Then after a little while, they’ll let the subject drop and forget about it completely. Alec looks towards the clock, fifteen minutes. Alright that’s enough time to change and brush his teeth. What the hell? He’ll go to this, inevitably a blind date, just to please his siblings. After thinking about the situation for a little bit Alec realizes it’s actually pretty hysterical. A picture of him going viral on Twitter? That would not have happened in any other situation, but of course the one time it happens his “love life” is involved. 

 

Thinking about his situation while getting ready Alec chuckles to himself. Looking into the mirror and seeing his reflection, Alec sighs. While Alec was getting ready Izzy walked in and went straight to pull out an outfit for him. And obviously she picked out a shirt she had bought him, that Ale has never worn. And a pair of black somewhat skinny jeans, one of his only pairs that didn’t have a hole in it. 

Magnus’ POV (very short, really just a filler)

Ok. Eyeliner? Check. Eyeshadow? Check. Hair? Check. Dashing good looks? Check. Charming personality? Also check. Now why doesn't he feel prepared for this date? He knows he’ll look good, and he knows he’ll be very charming. But it just doesn't feel like his usual dates do. Well he’ll just have to see how it goes. Hopefully this guy isn’t in the closet. Or worse he’s not actually gay. Now that would be a travesty. Also it would be embarrassing on all levels. Showing up, flirting to his heart's content, than finding out he’s not even gay. Uh. It even sounds like a terrible reality TV show. Well he’s done and still has ten minutes to spare might as well get there early.

Magnus walks into the coffee shop and is immediately assaulted with the terrific smell of coffee. Coffee is Magnus’ forth favorite thing in the world. Next to his friends, his cat, and fashion. Even though his friends and the chairmen get on his nerve quite often. He still loves them dearly. Though fashion never really gets old for him, it gets very annoying, even more annoying then his friends, when a new style comes in that he absolutely loves, but doesn't have the money to have. For Magnus, that's like the leprechaun booby trapping the end of the rainbow. It sucks ass.

After Magnus gets lost in his head for the rest of the walk. He finally arrives at the coffee shop. He walks up to get his order, then goes to sit in a booth in the back of the cafe. Now. All he has to do is wait for the black haired, blue eyed beauty show up. That is if he even does.

Alec’s POV

Alec doesn't have very many dates, so when he does, he usually gets kind of nervous. But this time, he is like over the moon nervous. It’s bad. But he can’t figure out the reason that he’s nervous. He knows the man likes the way he looks, otherwise he wouldn’t of taken that picture of him. Alec realizes that he’s not nervous about the man not liking him. He’s nervous because he know’s he’s not the smoothest talker. And definitely not the best date material, but he’s not the worst. He can make it through most dates without major-league screw ups, but he’s nowhere near ‘smooth’. As Alec’s thoughts cloud his head, he nearly runs into the shop entrance. He looks up at the sign and glances inside and sighs. “Well here goes nothing.” And with that he pushes through the shop doors.

He goes up to the drink counter and orders his usual, straight (hahaha straight) black coffee. Once he receives the drink, his eyes scan the restaurant until he sees the man sitting in the back sheepishly waving his hand at him. Alec walks to the booth and sits across from the man. Their eyes meet for a mere second before both of them are looking each other up and down. The man definitely looks just as good as he did on the subway that night. If not better. As Alec takes in the man's styled hair, the intricate eye makeup, and his very unique wardrobe choice. The man finally decides to speak. Not that Alec should complain, he didn’t say anything first, so.  
“Hello.” Alec looks up to meet the man's eyes. 

“Uh. Hi.” Alec mentally face-palms. Stupid. Stupid. 

“I’m Magnus.” The man, Magnus, says sticking out his hand awkwardly wanting to shake the handsome mans hand. The man(just slightly) looks up at him with his beautiful hazel eyes. The with a smirk, he shakes the firm hand. 

“I’m sorry our first meeting is due to me taking a picture of you on the subway, and it went viral.” Alec feels bad now, Magnus must think he’s upset about it going viral.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Magnus looks surprised that that was Alec’s reaction. “When my siblings first told me I didn’t really understand how it had happened, but once I thought about it I found it pretty amusing.”

 

“Really?” Magnus asks, and Alec laughs. “I mean my siblings gave me shit about it. But it’s cool, that happens enough anyways.” 

Magnus laughs too. “Good. I was pissed at first that my friend posted that. But afterwards I realized that it was a good publicity boost and also extremely funny.” Him and Magnus both laugh at that.

“Well now that that’s out of the way tell me a little about yourself….uhhh….” Magnus says. But not knowing Alec’s name he stutters at the end.

“Oh my gosh. I’m sorry. I’m Alec.” Alec says while offering Magnus a smile and his hand once more.

“Ok Alec, tell me a little about yourself.” Magnus smiles after saying that.

“Ok well. I’m twenty eight. I live with my brother and sister, and I work at a self defense training gym.” Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on Alec. That was like résumé type stuff. I want to know, what your favorite movie is, what your favorite book is, do you drink beer, wine, or cocktails. That kind of stuff.” Magnus says with an exasperated tone.

“Ok. Well. Uhhhhhhhhh, my favorite movie is Deadpool, my favorite book is……… well that’s a tough one I love a lot of books. But probably The Da Vinci code, and I don’t really know for the last one. I don't really drink alcohol.” Alec finishes looking down into his now luke-warm coffee.

“First off. Deadpool huh?, didn't really see that coming. And the Da Vinci Code? So you’re into conspiracy, alright. But how do you not drink alcohol?” Magnus seems kind of insulted by the fact Alec doesn’t drink alcohol.

Alec just shrugs. “Don’t know. Just never thought it was appealing.” Magnus made a thoughtful sound that made Alec grin.

“Mmmmm. We’ll have to change that.” Alec just laughed while Magnus looked at him with a puzzled face.

“Ok Magnus. Tell me a little about yourself.” Once Alec said that, Magnus absolutely beamed.

“Alright, my favorite topic.” Magnus said with a smirk.

“My favorite movie is The Fault in Our Stars, favorite book is either The Fault in Our Stars or Passenger. And drink preference. Cocktails.” Alec and Magnus smiled at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (itty bitty time lapse)

 

Magnus is dying of laughter across the table. "What the fuck!?! How did that happen to you?" 

Magnus asks while still laughing his ass off. "Well so Izzy, Jace, and I all decided to go clubbing. But really it was Jace and Izzy's idea and I was dragged along as the designated driver." He takes another sip of his coffee. 

"So we went to about three or four clubs. And By the end of the night Izzy was hammered, and Jace was drunk, just not as drunk as Izzy. So when I, being the only one even close to being sober, decided it was time to leave. I had to track down Izzy, who I found at the bar talking to this nerdy ass guy, and I'm pretty sure he was hammered too. Because he could barely get a coherent thought out. So I had to drag her away. Then I had to find Jace, and holy shit I did not expect to find him in this situation."

Alec had to pause to let Magnus catch his breath. "He was sitting in this booth talking to this redheaded chick, and he was talking about how ducks were going take over the world. So I had to drag him away from the girl, and the entire way out of the club he was whining about how she was going to be his queen once he ruled over all the ducks." At that point they were both dying of laughter and everybody in the coffee shop was staring at them.

"Oh my God Alexander." Magnus is still laughing and my God does he look gorgeous.

"Ok. You have all these stories about your siblings, but I'm wondering if you've ever got hammered and done something ridiculous." Now Alec is laughing really hard too.

"I have gotten hammered before also. And done some ridiculously stupid shit, but I refuse to share that information our first date." Magnus stops laughing abruptly. Alec looks back up too see Magnus staring at him with a dumbfounded face.

"What?" Alec asks, worried that he offended Magnus somehow. When Magnus doesn't respond Alec reaches across the table to grab Magnus's hand. As soon as Alec grabs Magnus' hand, Magnus' gaze drifted down to where Alec's hand is resting on top his hand. Then Magnus looks back up and smiles brightly. Alec smiles back, man he really wants to kiss Magnus but He knows he can't because it's their first date. So once Magnus' gaze goes back to normal. Alec continues talking to Magnus, and sharing silly stories about himself and his siblings.

Magnus and Alec continue to talk about their interests, what they did, and a lot of other things. But soon they both realized how late it was getting. And all workers at the coffee shop looked mad that they have stayed this long. By that point each of them had, had three coffee’s.

As Magnus and Alec got up to leave, Magnus stopped Alec at the door. “I had a really good time.”

Alec smiled. “Yeah I did too, would you uh maybe like to get coffee another time?”

Magnus absolutely beams. “Why Yes Alexander, I certainly would.” Now it was Alec’s turn to smile.

“Alright can I have your number?” Alec asked.

“Of course you can." Was Magnus’ immediate reaction, they exchange phones to enter their contact information. As Alec is handing Magnus his phone back he see’s Magnus holding up his phone to take a selfie, presumably for a contact picture. So Alec holds up the phone to take one of himself also. When they both hand each other their phone’s back. They're both grinning like idiots. “I had a great time Magnus.” 

“As did I Alec.” Magnus pockets his phone.

“Well I hope to see you soon Alexander.” Says Magnus as he starts to turn away. But Alec stops him by grabbing his elbow. They’re both staring at each other so Alec decides, eh what the hell? Leans down and kisses Magnus on the cheek. Turns and starts heading back to his house. As he’s walking away he turns and calls out.

“See you soon Magnus.” But Alec is surprised to see Magnus touching his cheek where had Alec kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus' POV

The entire subway ride back to his loft, Magnus was thinking about Alec. That must have been the strangest but best first date he's ever been on. And it was pretty much a blind date. For Magnus those usually go terribly. The person is usually not his type, or is his type, but only wants sex. Which is not the type of relationship Magnus is looking for. But Alec was pretty much perfect. At least as far as Magnus could tell. Which is not much considering he had only talked to him once. But choosing to ignore that fact, Magnus thought Alec was just perfect. He was tall, extremely handsome, dark hair and hazel eyes (Magnus' favorite combo), and quite built. So obviously when he got back to the loft he called Catarina, one of his oldest friends, immediately. He wanted to gush to someone about how perfect this date was. Magnus knew he couldn't call Raphael, because Raphael would just tell him he didn't care and hang up. And Magnus didn't want to call Ragnor because, Ragnor would just tell Magnus that this boy was not nearly as perfect as Magnus was making him sound. And Clary was probably hanging out with Sherman, or whatever his name was. And Magnus really did NOT want him to hear him gush about this date. So his only option left was his dear Catarina. Magnus didn't know the reaction he would get from Catarina, but he was hoping this would be his best option. So he face times Catarina.

On the fourth "ring", he didn't know exactly what that sound was called, Catarina picked up. As usual she was dressed in her scrubs. Magnus assumed she was either on break or just ending her shift. As soon as her face showed up on the screen, Magnus' face broke into a huge grin. At the the same time Catarina exclaimed, 

"Mags!" He smiled at the nickname that he's had since they were both in college. 

"Hey Cat." He said in return.

"Well...." She said. 

"You only Facetime me when something big happens. What did you do?"

Before he could respond she says something else. "Oh my gosh! I know what this is about!" She says while smiling broadly. 

Magnus is confused, then he remembers about the whole tweet thing. And Ragnor not being able to keep his trap shut. "Let me guess, you either saw the tweet or Ragnor told you."

When Cat's smile falters, he doesn't know what she's thinking about. "What are you talking about? I was going to ask if you got some big promotion at work."

Ohhhhh, Magnus had mentioned that he thought he was going to be promoted. "No Cat that hasn't happened yet." Her frown deepens. 

"Well if that's not what happened. What did?" She asked. Now it was Magnus' turn to grin broadly.

"Cat, you will not believe what happened to me today." He starts off. 

"So last night Ragnor hacked my phone, and found this picture of a guy I saw on the subway and thought was dreamy. And he was. And guess what he did?" He looks down at the phone and sees Cat giving him an unimpressed look.

"He tweeted something like 'Help my friend find his one true love' and found the guy. And let me tell you Cat, this guy was hot as sin-"

Alec's POV

"-and I can't believe that you actually got in touch with his friend Izzy. I mean I'm not not grateful. Because this guy was good looking. But. How did you manage to do that?" Alec asks his sister not quite believing what happened this afternoon.

"Well since I follow the Brooklyn tag on Twitter, as soon as it got a lot of hits, I noticed it. I started message his friend. And scheduled a meeting for the two of you." 

Alec's a little surprised, that seemed oddly simple. "Well ok then." He says while walking away.

But he feels a tug at his arm that spins him around. "Wait a second! You're not going to tell us anything about your date?" Alec shrugs. 

"No. At least I wasn't intending to at least." Izzy scoffs. 

"Of course you weren't big brother. Well too bad 'cause you're going to tell us anyway." She grabs his arm and drags him over to sit on the couch. She drops down next to him, and Jace takes the arm chair next to the couch. 

"Ok big brother. Spill." Alec looks down at his lap and smiles. 

"Well, at first I was really awkward because you know. I'm me, and have no experience with that sort of stuff. But after we starting talking about what we liked, it wasn't so awkward any more. And he was really charming, and well handsome. So after the date I worked up the nerve too-" 

Alec stopped talking because of the buzzing coming from his back pocket. He takes out his phone, and the picture of Magnus is on the screen. So he swipes to answer the call. "Hey Magnus." He says into the phone, and Izzy is slapping his arm repeatedly with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Alexander." Alec blushes at the way Magnus says his full name. But he doesn't have time to dwell on that because something is wrong with Magnus' tone.

"Look I know we saw each other less than two hours ago. But we have a bit of a problem....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Alec's POV  
"What do you mean we have a problem?"

Magnus seemed to sound a little freaked out. "Magnus? You ok?"

He hears a loud sigh at the other end of the line. "Well Alexander, it seems that our little Twitter incident went internationally viral." Alec's a little confused because he knew that the tweet went viral. 

"Ok Magnus, you're gonna have to elaborate a little more on that. What are you so worried about? We both know it went viral, that's how Izzy found you friend." There's a frustrated grunt at the other end of the line.

"Alexander. The problem is that it went VIRAl. Not just around New York viral, like it went United States Viral." What's so bad about it going viral? It was just a little tweet. 

"Alec are you following?" Magnus asks.

Alec snaps out of what he was thinking. "Y-yeah I get it. But I still don't understand what the problem is." 

Now Magnus seems really frustrated. "Alec. It's. Internationally. Viral. And apparently my idiotic best friend-" At the other end of the line there's a muffled scream. "- apparently got contacted by Ellen and booked us a spot on the show...." 

Alec throws his head back and groans. What the fuck, he knows it's not Magnus's fault but still. And of course that's when Izzy walks up and grabs the phone from his hand. "Izzy!" He throws himself forward to try to catch Izzy before she could get out of reach.

"Hello. It’s Isabelle." Alec hears a muffled response from the other side of the phone.

"Yes the one and only." Another muffled reply.

"Alright but only because I like it when my brother blushes talking about you.-" Alec displays his discomfort make doing an indignant sound. The attempts once again to steal the phone from his sister.

"- alright you're on speaker Magnus."

"Uhhhhhhhh" Alec really hates his sister sometimes. 

"Alec even though I love that sound, I think it belongs in a different situation. One that has much more time to come." Alec blushes madly. He can hear Magnus's smirk through the phone.

"O-ok w-what is the p-problem?" Alec curse himself for being such a stuttering mess. 

"Well. Unless you have a problem with being seen on Tv by millions of people, there's no problem. But I'm assuming you're not the most out there person, so this could prove to be a bit of a problem." He couldn't really argue with that. 

"Ok. Well why don't you come over to our place and we discuss the problem in person." Alec asks not really thinking about it.

"That is brilliant idea Alexander, text me your address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus' POV

"I can't believe you are going to see this same boy twice in one day." 

Magnus gives bored look to his friend standing behind him in mirror. "And also why you have to put on a completely different outfit." 

Magnus roles his eyes and gives his friend Ragnor a pointed look. "Well first off, that outfit was extremely toned down compared my usual outfit. And secondly I can choose whatever outfit I fucking want so there's that too." 

As Magnus finishes putting together his outfit he hears Ragnor mumble something that sounds like 'fucking arsehole'. Which Magnus chooses to ignore. People always ask why Magnus stays friends with Ragnor when all the do is argue and cuss each other out. The only reason they do that is because Magnus and Ragnor have known each other for a majority of their lives. "Hey Magnus! Your boy-toy texted you."

Once Magnus heard this he practically sprinted so Ragnor wouldn't send anything embarrassing to Alec. Once Magnus managed to get his phone from Ragnor, he looked to see what Alec texted him.  
' Hey this is our address, just buzz up when you get here. '  
' Will do Alexander ;) '

"Ugh. You are absolutely disgusting." Ragnor says when he notices Magnus’ dopey grin, and with that walks out of Magnus's apartment. 

Once Ragnor leaves he grabs his phone and goes to his bluetooth speaker and hooks up his favorite playlist. He scrolls through and picks a few 'up next' songs. He picks, 'Death of a Bachelor' by Panic! At The Disco, 'Waste a Moment' by Kings Of Leon, 'Ride, Message Man, and The Run and Go' by Twenty One Pilots. While he finishes getting ready he's dancing, very badly, around the room to the the beat of the music. Once 'Death of a Bachelor' comes on he starts belting the lyrics and scares the shit out of his cat. He pauses his music in the middle of ‘Cold Cold Cold’ by Cage the Elephant because he's done and ready to head to Alec's. On his way out he says goodbye to the Chairman, and texts Alec he's on his way. Today he decides to ride his motorcycle instead of taking the subway. Magnus personally thinks his motorcycle is badass, It's a 2017 KTM duke 390. So he starts up his bike and head's off too Alec's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus makes it too Alec's apartment and is standing outside of the door listening too the conversation going on inside. 

"What do you mean you don't like him? You've never met him!" Magnus hears Alec almost yelling at someone. 

"Because! How do you know he's not just playing with your feelings?" He hears someone yell back at Alec. He's assuming it's Jace since he really doesn't think Alec mentioned living with anyone other than his two siblings. 

"I don't Jace. But I can tell he's not the kind of person." He here's an indignant snort come from Jace. 

"Oh yeah. Because you know him so well Alec!" Magnus here's a grunt and then a bang. 

"Alec!" He hears a feminine voice scream. He hears another grunt and bang. 

"I swear to God if you don't get off of each other right now I will pull you apart myself!" He doesn't hear anything for a little while so he decides it's probably the best time to knock, before something else breaks out.  
After he knocks, Magus here's shuffling than the door swings open to reveal a gorgeous women. 

"Hi. I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister." She sticks out her hand to shake his, Magnus obliges. 

"I'm Magnus, nice to meet you." She smiles, a bright smile that Magnus can tell it’s not fake. 

"I gathered that much. Well come on in." She steps aside to let him through. As soon as he walks in, he notices Alec leaning against the counter. When Alec sees Magnus he gives him a shy little wave. Magnus smiles and walks close to where Alec is. 

"Hi Magnus." Alec says along with a broadening grin.

"Hello Alexander." Behind Magnus he hears a grunt, so he turns around to see a blond man sending him a death glare. Magnus sticks his hand out to Jace, who at first seems reluctant to shake it, but eventually does.

"I'm Magnus." Jace roles his eyes.

"Yeah. I know." That arrogant little ass. Magnus decides to be the bigger person and smile at Jace. 

"Jace." Alec and Isabelle say at the same time in a warning tone. Jace turns around to give them both the middle finger and turns and goes to sit down on the couch. Alec and Isabelle are both staring intently at Jace, but Alec's gaze swings back toward Magnus'. He then mouthes an "I'm sorry" and motions Magnus to sit in the living room. Once Magnus does sit down he notices exactly how nice it is. It's like a toned down eclectic look. Very nice wood floor, dark grey walls, and vintage-y looking furniture and fixtures. It's pretty nice. Once Alec comes back into the living room with drinks and everybody sits down, Alec motions for Magnus to talk.

"Ok, back to the situation at hand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec's POV

After about a ten minute debate, Alec and Magnus decided they were going to do the show. In the end though Alec didn't really have a choice. Magnus kept flashing him these irresistible puppy dog eyes every time Alec even sounded the least bit wary. So sue him, Alec's weak and Magnus knows it. Which is probably why Magnus started using the puppy dog eyes in the first place. Alec would like to find any person that could resist Magnus' puppy dog eyes.

Apparently Magnus' friend Ragnor had the entire trip planned out before he had known Magnus and Alec's final answer. He had booked the hotel, the plane tickets, and set up the day they were going to be on the show. But the bad news was that Ragnor hadn't booked them separate rooms, and the hotel was sold out. So Magnus and Alec were stuck sharing a room. When Magnus had heard they were not in separate bedrooms he called his friend something that sounded a lot like "trucking idiot". Alec decided to ignore it and focus on the problem at hand. Did he want this to be awkward? No. Was it probably going to be? Yes. So he decided to wait for Magnus to stop yelling at Ragnor so he could talk to him. Once Magus did finish the call, Alec pulled him into the kitchen to talk to him. 

"Alright look, I don't want this to be awkward but it probably will be. And honestly if it was any other situation I wouldn't mind sharing a room with-" Alec's cut off by Magnus mumbling. "And bed."

When Alec hears that he kinda starts freaking out. They have to share a room and a bed? This will probably make Alec's top ten list on his awkward situation list. "-you, but you know-, this-, this is like a little-"

"A lotta weird, but if it doesn't bother you then it won't bother me." Magnus says while shyly smiling up at Alec. He just about loses its when Magnus smiles at him. While Alec is still looking down at Magnus' face he mumbles an exasperated "fuck me” while trying not to grin like an idiot, and earns a loud laugh from Magnus. 

"Alexander, oh how I wish I could. But I'm afraid that would make our situation even more awkward than it already is. Plus I've only really known you for a day." Alec blushes madly when Magnus purrs his name like that. But swiftly recovers himself. He looks to the living room and sees his sister with a shit-eating grin on her face. Since Alec is extremely mature he sticks his tongue out at his sister, and she sticks her tongue out right back at him. Then Alec hears a little giggle come from in front of him to see Magnus grinning up at him.

They sit down once more to officialize the travel plans. It's just the two of them now because Jace is probably sulking in his room, and Izzy is somewhere doing God knows what. 

"Alright so this Saturday our flight leaves at eight o'clock, so we are going to have to be at the airport by seven o'clock by the latest. So we will meet at the airport at-" 

Alec stops Magnus before he can continue. "Why don't I just pick you up at your place that morning and we can drive to the airport together? I mean wouldn't that just be easier?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah it would be. Alright. So I'll text you my address." They finish planning all the details for the trip, and now it's time for Magnus to go. Ale really doesn't want him to though. He really enjoys Magnus' company. He gathers his stuff than Alec gets up to walk him to the front door.

"Well I'll see you in five days, and we are off to California." Alec says to Magnus as they reach the front door. Right before the door Magnus turns around to face Alec. 

"That's too long Alexander." Magnus pouts at Alec, which is incredibly cute. 

"Yeah it is." Magnus' eyes twinkle and a smirk starts to form on his really kissable lips. 

"Well I happen to know this cute little diner that we could go to this Wednesday around eight?" Alec smiles immediately at the suggestion of another date. 

"Sounds great, I would love too." Magnus turns around to open the door but turns around to face Alec and wink, then walks up extremely close to him. 

"Just by the way, it was absolutely extraordinary that I got to see your gorgeous face twice in the same day." Alec blushes and is definitely not prepared for what Magnus does next. Magnus leans toward Alec and plants long kiss onto his cheek. When he pulls back Alec asks, "What was that for?" 

Magnus just grins and call back as he's backing up toward the door. "I thought that was our thing. Maybe next time I'll just kiss you instead." And with that he walks out the door.

Alec is staring awestruck at the door before he regains his composure. And heads towards his room. As he's passing the living room Izzy spots him. "That was adorable just by the way."

"What was?" She smiles at him. 

"You are going to fall head over heels for him. I'm calling it." She beams at him and he scoffs. 

"I think that's wishful thinking on both of our parts." She smirks at him as he gets to his room. 

"Alright Alec, Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (and girls if your not cool with that)
> 
> This will eventually become a longish one-shot. But right now it's obviously not finished, so you can expect an update soon. And if you read this when I first published it, I'm sorry I didn't post another part sooner. I just couldn't find any inspiration to continue. But I do now. So expect and update soon.
> 
> Be chill, read books. Or don't be chill, but still read books.  
> Peace,  
> Izzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this a constant update one-shot! Whatever the current end is, it is not the actual end. The actual end will say "fin".  
> Thank you all so much for reading this! Be chill, and read books. Or don't be chill, but still read books. 
> 
> -Izzy


End file.
